The Last Night
by RisingQueen2
Summary: During the pilot episode of 'Legends', Len spends his final night in 2016 with Barry. Established Coldflash (Barry Allen/Leonard Snart), yaoi, smut, and sequel to 'His Speedster', inappropriate parka usage.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flash/ DC's Legends of Tomorrow**

 **During the pilot episode of 'Legends', Len spends his final night in 2016 with Barry. Established Coldflash (Barry Allen/Leonard Snart), yaoi, smut, and sequel to 'His Speedster', inappropriate parka usage.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **The Last Night**

"I came as soon as I got your message, is everything okay?" Barry asked concerned, pushing the cowl of his suit down so it bunched around his neck.

"Barry." Len stepped towards his lover and engulfed him in a tight hug. Barry blinked confused for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Len tightly.

"Len, talk to me." Barry whispered in the older man's ear.

Len pulled back form the hug to reach his hand up to tangle his fingers in Barry's hair to angle his head just right to pull him into a searing kiss. Barry clutched at the labels of Len's parka as he let his boyfriend devour his mouth completely, sensing he needed this. Len moved his fingers from Barry's hair and felt for the zipper that kept the top half of the Flash suit together, he slowly unzipped the suit top feeling Barry shiver as the cool air of Len's apartment touched his bare skin. Len pulled the suit top off completely, tossing it off to the side not caring where it landed. Len splayed his hands over Barry's stomach and chest, relishing the warmth that came from his boyfriend's body. Len's fingers started to circle and tease his lover's nipples causing them to become taunt as Len moved to press kisses along Barry's jawline and started to suck on the column of his neck determined to leave as many marks as he could that night.

Barry tilted his head backwards to give his older love better access and he stripped off Len's parka dropping it onto the couch that was behind Len and his long, nimble fingers started to unbutton the shirt Len had on underneath his parka desperate to have skin contact. Len pulled his attention away from marking Barry's neck to help pull his own shirt off before he worked on the large belt buckle on Barry's suit pants. Barry vibrated quickly; shedding his pants in his movements knowing from experience that pulling them off without his super speed is near impossible. Len raised an eyebrow amused before he drank in the sight of his naked lover, committing it to his photographic memory. Len wrapped an arm around Barry's waist, pulling him into a messy kiss as he sat down on the couch dragging Barry down so he was straddling his lap. He ran his hands up and down Barry's bare thighs as he leaned forward and gave a lick to Barry's right nipple pleased at the moan that escaped Barry's lips above his head. Len licked, bit and sucked at Barry's nipples until they were bright red, like hickies had been placed around the whole area, hands moving down to grip Barry's ass kneading the skin while slowly driving Barry into a haze of pleasure as was evident by the hard and leaking cock lying up against his stomach.

Suddenly Len leaned back and Barry met his eyes, cheeks flushed and breaths coming out in soft pants.

"Len?" Barry questioned softly, pleasure starting to fade from his body as Len had stopped his ministrations.

"I, I just need you Scarlet." Len said just as softly, not wanting to ruin his last night in 2016 by talking about leaving to stop the man who had killed everyone in Central the first time around, yes Barry had told him about his time travelling and the fights with Savage.

"Okay. Okay, you have me Len, always." Barry promised seeing the internal battle and the wanton need in Len's eyes.

"Touch yourself." Len ordered, running his thumb over the head of Barry's cock before bringing his thumb up to his mouth to lick the pre-come off his thumb. He smirked at the flush and stutter that came from Barry before the Speedster brought his hands down to his hard on.

"Slowly, I want to see everything." Len felt the need to add, knowing that Barry liked using his speed for more than just fighting crime. Barry huffed, but did as he was told and slowly started to stroke his cock, thumb running over the head while his left hand reached down and fondled his balls before moving up to pinch at his own nipples. He took his time as Len memorized every movement and every sound that Barry made as he brought himself closer and closer to the edge.

For Barry it felt like everything was moving in slow motion and the few minutes it took him to bring himself this close to his climax felt like hours, but it was worth it for Len.

"Ah, ah, L-Len, I'm so close." Barry panted, dropping his head backwards, eyes closing as he felt his need to come burning in his gut.

"Come for me Barry, let me see you." Len ordered in a husky voice, his jeans becoming painfully tight at this point and with a twist of his wrists, one on his nipple and the other one on his cock. Barry let out a loud cry as white liquid covered his hand and chest, his chest heaving as he rode out his orgasm. Len watched every moment itching Barry's face into his mind for future reference.

"H-How was that?" Barry asked shyly once he regained his senses.

"Perfect Red." Len leaned up to capture Barry's lips with his own and Barry melted into his touch, hands sliding down to hang at his side useless as his speed healing kicked into effect and he could feel himself getting aroused again just by Len kissing him.

Len took his time and licked his way down Barry's chest and stomach, enjoying the taste that was uniquely Barry Allen and that taste belonged to him and just him. Barry watched face turning red as Len licked his torso clean of his cum, he wanted to protest but in their past nights together he had done this so Barry just figured it was a kink of his.

Len finished cleaning Barry's chest and looked up at him with hooded eyes, tongue flicking out to lick a bit of Barry's cum off his lower lip. Barry felt the need to cover his face with his hands and whine at the embarrassment that hit his gut, but he restrained himself and ground his hips downwards smiling when he felt Len's erection through his jeans.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me kid." Len muttered as he grabbed Barry's right hand, pressing a kiss against his palm. Barry gave him a shy smile before he slid off Len's lap and surprised his lover by pushing Len's legs apart, hands running up the denim clad legs to work at the belt and zipper at the waist of Len's jeans.

Len placed his hand on Barry's head and Barry smiled seductively at his lover as he pulled Len's hard, large cock out of its confinements and leaned his head down to swipe his tongue over the head lapping at the pre-come that was appearing there. Len let out a groan, low from the back of his throat as he dropped his head back onto the couch. Barry laid kisses up and down the side of Len's cock, grazing the skin with his teeth just like he knew that Len like and was pleased to hear the strangled groan from above his head. Barry traced a vein with his tongue and used his hand to push his cock up so he could lick a stripe up the underside of his lover's cock.

"Fuck, your mouth should be illegal." Len groaned as Barry peered up at him, Len's cock resting against his cheek. Barry placed another kiss against the hard organ, eyes dark and his own need starting to grow from between his legs before he moved his head back and then forward this time covering a good part of Len's cock with his mouth.

"Barry." Len groaned, fingers clenching at the couch cushions as he threw his head back, feeling tension curling in his gut.

"Barry, wait." Len reached down, gently pulling his lover off his cock. Barry licked his slick lips and tilted his head looking confused at Len; he had never stopped him from giving him a blowjob before.

"Are you okay Len?" Barry asked, worry bubbling up.

"It's not that Scarlet, I just rather come inside that pretty little ass of yours." Len reassured his young lover, gently pulling Barry off his knees into a kiss not minding he could taste his own pre-come on Barry's lips. Barry reached down and helped Len wiggle out of his jeans and boxers so he was just as naked as his lover.

Len reached out to the side, fingers curling around his parka and an idea sparked. Len smirked against Barry's lips before he pulled Barry back onto his lap and with a flourish he put his blue parka over Barry's shoulders, chuckling as the hood flopped over his head causing Barry to squeak in surprise.

"Len, what?" Barry pushed the hood up so he could look at Len.

"You look good in my parka Scarlet." Len said, possessiveness evident in his voice. Barry heard it and hummed his agreement and slid his arms into the sleeves letting the large parka hang over his body as he pushed the hood back.

"You want to fuck me while I wear your parka huh?" Barry leaned forward, playful smirk on his lips as he circled his hips both groaning when their hard cocks brushed against each other.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." Len drawled as he rested his hands on Barry's buttocks, running his index finger around the rim of Barry's hole causing his speedster to shudder.

"Hmm, what is this?" Len teased as he easily sank his finger into his lover before he added a second finger just as easily as the first. Barry arched against the touch, a soft sigh coming from his parted lips.

"Someone's eager." Len nipped at Barry's ear as he scissored his fingers slowly.

"It's been a while since we've had sex." Barry admitted in a whisper, a blush forming on his face.

"Don't worry Scarlet, I'll give you what you want." Len promised, his cock twitching at the memory of being inside his speedster.

Barry surged forward and licked his way into Len's mouth, right hand reaching behind him to gently pull Len's fingers out of him. Len makes a questioning noise into their kiss, but Barry ignored him as he pulled back from the kiss and smiled at his lover before he adjusted his legs so he was settled on his knees before he raised himself up, positioning himself over Len's erection. Realization sparked in Len's eyes, but before he could say anything Barry sank down taking all of Len into him in one swift move.

"Fuckfuckfuck." Barry dropped his head back as he let out a loud groan of pain and pleasure, Len was just so big but the stretch felt so good. Len ran his hands up Barry's chest as he leaned up and kissed his boyfriend, trying to take his mind off of the pain and to distract himself from the tight heat that was wrapped around his cock and it took everything he had in him to not come right then. He pulled back slowly dragging Barry's lower lip with him using his teeth. Barry let out a groan as he wiggled his hips and Len took his cue and jerked his hips up. Barry gasped at the sudden movement before he placed his hands on Len's chest and slowly started to ride his boyfriend like he had intended to the moment Len dropped his parka on him. Barry leaned his forehead against Len's, breathe coming in quiet pants as he started to pick up the pace as Len's hands gripped at his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and thrusting his hips upwards.

"God Len, so good!" Barry babbled, fingers clutching at Len's shoulders as their pace picked up.

Heavy breathing and skin hitting skin filled the apartment, groans interspersed to break up the other sounds. Barry leaned back, balancing on Len's thighs as he started to push down on Len's cock harder than before, needing more as tension coiled in his gut once again.

Len took in the sight of Barry wearing nothing but his Captain Cold parka over his naked, flushed body as he moved up and down taking his cock back inside of him over and over, needy moans coming from his bitten red lips and his hazy eyes were half lidded as his fingers clenched at Len's thighs.

"Fuck Barry." Len swore and he sat up, pulling Barry close to his chest and pulled his legs around him the best he could before he flipped them so he was hovering over Barry. Barry looked up at him adoringly, spreading his legs out to the sides to give Len better access.

"Good Scarlet, just like that." Len grumbled his approval and hooked his left leg over his shoulder and pushed Barry's right thigh out to the side, holding it in place as he rammed himself harder and deeper into his younger lover. Barry gasped and squirmed at the new angle and his back arched, reaching down to wrap around his aching cock.

"You're going to come just from my cock Barry, understood?" Len took his hand off of Barry's thigh to take both Barry's wrists in his grasp and pin them up over his head, he removed his hands and smirked when Barry left them up there by the pillow.

"Understood?" Len snapped his hips forward harshly.

"Yes sir." Barry gasped out, eyes rolling up into his head baring his throat as his head lolled to the side. Len felt his cock get harder within Barry at the obvious submission from his lover; it never failed to get him aroused seeing this side of Barry.

"You're going to feel my cock up this tight ass of yours for days when I'm done." Len promised and he hoped to god it was true because he had no idea when or if he was coming back from this 'mission'.

"Please sir!" Barry gasped out, fingers clutching at the pillow above his head.

"When ever you finger yourself or use that blue dildo I got you, you think of me fucking you, understood?" Len whispered into Barry's ear, sucking at the lobe as his free hand pinched Barry's nipple as he kept thrusting at a steady pace.

"Yes sir, I will sir, just please, please let me come!" Barry babbled clearly lost in pleasure for the first time in a long time.

"You've been so good for me Scarlet, so good." Len trailed kisses down his lover's chest, memorizing every inch as he seared Barry's pleading voice into his mind.

"Come for me." Len whispered harshly as he leaned back up, making sure he was hammering against Barry's prostate with every thrust. Barry let out a scream of pleasure as he came hard against his chest coating his skin. Barry clenched down hard around Len's cock and Len couldn't stop himself from groaning out Barry's name as he came hard inside of his lover, filling him up.

Even when he softened he decided to stay inside of Barry, he gently wrapped his legs back around his waist and lifted his dazed speedster up so they were face to face again. Len took Barry's face in his hands and gently kissed his speedster, Barry was still in a post orgasm haze but he did his best to kiss back.

"I love you so much Scarlet, don't forget that." Len whispered as he stroked some pieces of Barry's hair off his forehead tenderly.

"I love you too Len." Barry said honestly, if not slightly confused but his mind was too muddled right now to really focus.

"Sleep Barry." Len kissed him once more before Barry's eyes slid shut and he fell asleep with his head against Len's collarbone.

"This kid." Len shook his head fondly, even if he had a fast refractory period he had learned that if he came hard enough or repeatedly he would pass out rather quickly after words.

~~/~~

Barry groaned as he opened his eyes, he sat up feeling something slip down his shoulders as he looked around the bed room of Len's safe house, the only one that none of the Rouges not even Mick or Lisa knew about.

"Len?" Barry called out, but deafening silence was his only answer. Barry had woken up alone like this before, but not in a while. Barry looked down at his lap and confusion spiked through him at the sight of Len's Captain Cold parka. Barry slid the parka onto his naked body, zipping it up. He slowly stood up out of the bed, the jacket hanging down around mid thighs as he walked out to the main living area to see it void of life. Barry passed a mirror and blinked at the red patches that stood out from the collar. Barry unzipped the parka and stared at the hickies, bite marks and bruises that were starting to heal that were covering his body, even his ass ached a little.

"He seemed kind of desperate…" Barry zipped up the parka again, he had gotten used to the marking that Len loved to do, that man was possessive not that Barry was complaining, his speed healing meant that he could take it without being sore for days after. As Barry walked into the kitchen he blushed when he realized that Len had been right, he could still feel Len's cock inside him and that made him blush brightly.

Barry spotted a pile of his calorie bars by another ice diamond (as that had become their thing after the first time) and a folded piece of paper. Barry started to snack on the bar; he unfolded the note and stared at the words in confusion.

" _You were right."_

"What does that even mean?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

Barry later found out that Len and Mick had left their time to go on a mission with a man from the future to stop Savage from destroying the world when Lisa came into STAR labs freaking out about not being able to find them anywhere and then Oliver confirmed that Len and Mick had been part of the team.

Barry will admit he was pissed off at Len, but thing made sense and all he could focus on was Len went off to save the world proving the note he left behind true, that Barry was right.

There was good in him.


	2. Chapter 2: Sequel

Part 4-Home At Last

It is turning into the BDSM world by part 4 so if that's not your cup of tea just know Len survives and they both live happily ever after :P

Also I'm planning a foursome relationship with Barry, Len, Mick and Ray so this series will be like backstory for Barry and Len :)


End file.
